Sachiko's Birthday
by slayer0109
Summary: It is Sachiko's birthday and she has only one wish this year.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey! This story isn't the longest one. I was originally considering it be a one shot, but I thought it would be better with chapters and it ended up being longer than I thought. I would have had it up earlier, but we had a lightning strike real close and it completely killed our internet along with several other things at my house and the neighbor's. Long story short, the damage was bad enough that the original internet guy couldn't fix it that day. That being said this story is almost done with. I could just leave it the way it is and move on, but I personally want a little more out of it. I hope you like it!

* * *

"I want to inform everyone that the celebration starts at 8pm." – _Sachiko Posted 2:22pm_

"Ugh, if I have to…." – _Sei posted 2:25pm_

"You don't have to. I think Yumi would prefer that." – _Yoshino posted 2:26pm_

"I think Sachiko may too." – _Rei posted 2:30pm_

"If Sei could keep her hands to herself, Sachiko and Yumi may not instantly agree to this," – _Youko posted 2:31pm_

"If Sachiko would just admit that she is madly in love with Yumi then perhaps I could start putting my hands on you, Youko, my dear," – _Sei posted 2:34pm_

"This post is ridiculous. I would like to have a pleasant evening. Please do not touch Yumi, she doesn't like it."— _Sachiko posted 2:35pm_

"She doesn't or you don't?"— _Sei posted 2:35pm_

"I'm certain both of them don't like it."— _Yoshino posted 2:36pm_

"I'm done responding to this. I will see you all tonight."— _Sachiko posted 2:37pm_

Yumi rolled her eyes as she read through the Facebook group comments. Sei was always trying to cause trouble even on the internet, thankfully she had actually been keeping her hands to herself more lately. She blushed a little as she read the comment about Sachiko loving her though. She had half a mind to reply, but she knew that would only fuel the fire.

Truth was she loved the idea that Sachiko secretly liked her because she secretly liked Sachiko. Then again the way her friends said things she had an idea that they knew and that they might know how Sachiko truly felt also. Sachiko never gave any indications that it was true though, she was so good at hiding her feelings.

 _Ding. . ._

Yumi glanced back to her computer screen as a message popped up.

"Good afternoon, Yumi. I was wondering if you would like to come over around 5pm. You can join us for dinner and we would be able to spend more time together before the others arrive for the sleep over."— _Sachiko messaged 3:25pm_

Yumi smiled as she finished reading the message and clicked on the message to reply.

"That sound wonderful, Onee-sama. I will be there at 5pm, thank you for inviting me."— _Yumi replied 3:27pm._

"Great, I will see you then."— _Sachiko replied 3:27pm_

Yumi's smiled widened as she leaned back in her chair and looked up at the ceiling for a moment before standing from her chair. She had to let her mom know that she would be going to Sachiko's early and then she had to start packing all of her things.

 **A few hours later. . .**

"Thank you for dinner," Yumi bowed with a smile as Sachiko stood from her chair.

"You're too kind, Yumi-chan. You don't need to thank us, you are practically family, it was a pleasure having you," Touro said as Sachiko gave her parents a slight bow before turning to leave the room with Yumi.

"I hope you liked it," Sachiko said once they were out of the kitchen and heading towards her bedroom.

"I did, thank you," Yumi replied with a nod as Sachiko smiled. "Thank you for inviting me over early, it means a lot to me."

"It means a lot to me that you accepted it," Sachiko said as she opened her bedroom door for Yumi. "There is a reason I wanted you in specific to come early though, Yumi."

"There is?" Yumi asked as she turned to face Sachiko who shut the door and took a deep breath before nodding.

"Please take a seat with me," Sachiko said as she guided Yumi to the edge of her bed and took a seat facing her as much as she could.

"I want to tell you something," Sachiko said as she glanced down to her hands, she found it hard to look at Yumi. "It is something very important and as I said, the reason I wanted you specifically to be early. I just hope you won't view me differently after it is said."

Yumi raised an eyebrow as she glanced down to Sachiko's hands, she could tell just by looking at her that what she was about to say was troubling her. "Onee-sama, you can tell me anything," Yumi said trying to encourage Sachiko.

Sachiko smiled for a second before looking up at Yumi and feeling those words get caught in her throat again. Just like the months before this very moment she could only smile at her, everything about Yumi was just so perfect in her eyes.

Yumi looked at her worriedly before taking Sachiko's hands in her own. "I won't judge you no matter what, I prom—"

Yumi's eyes widened and her body froze as she felt Sachiko's lips against hers. It was as impulsive as it was unladylike. When the kiss broke Sachiko immediately put the back of her hand up to her face covering her lips as she looked away.

"O-Onee-sama. . .?"

Sachiko's heart sank at the confusion and worry conveyed in Yumi's tone.

"I understand if you want to leave. . . I also understand if you would like to return your rosary. You can just leave it on the bed."

"I. . ."

Sachiko looked off to the right at Yumi's lose for words, she didn't want Yumi to see any part of her face. "You must think I'm disgusting for being like this."

" _For being like this?"_ Yumi thought as she thought back to the Facebook messages from earlier that day. _"Is it possible. . .?"_

Sachiko could feel the bed shift a little when Yumi finally stood from it. She couldn't force herself to watch Yumi leave if she tried. She knew the tears would come in full force when she turned and saw her rosary lying next to her on the bed.

She was surprised when she felt Yumi's hand grab hold of her chin ever so gently like she did to her and turn her head.

"I apologize if I misunderstood this situation," was Yumi's only response before she leaned in and placed her lips gently against Sachiko's again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello, so here is the second chapter of the story. The third one should be up real soon here(tomorrow or Monday) and the fourth to follow after that. This story was never meant to be super long. Hopefully I can get around to a bigger one soon, but these shorter ones are fun because I start one story and immediately think of another story. That being said, I've thought about the first chapter in this story and I realized I could have taken it so many different ways with where I left off. I thought it would be interesting to do a few different outcomes with it. Perhaps I will do that and just title the chapters so they make sense. At the time this chapter is being posted there is only one version. Anyways, I hope you like it and thank you for all the reviews and follows. I'm honestly just glad people are still around in the MSGM section. I love posting for these two and reading about them.

* * *

Yumi took a deep breath as Sachiko broke the kiss and looked down at her. There was uncertainty hidden in those eyes even though they had just spent the past thirty or so minutes making out. It was the first time either of them had done this. She hadn't even recalled when she had climbed over top Yumi who was now lying in her bed, chest heaving.

"I. . . We should probably stop," Sachiko said breathing heavy herself as she climbed off of Yumi and glanced to the clock by her bed. "The other guests should be arriving any minute now."

Yumi just remained speechless as her mind raced. What had just happened, did this mean what she thought it meant? "One—."

 _Knock, knock, knock. . ._

Sachiko glanced to her door quick before looking to Yumi for a moment. "It can wait," was her simple reply.

"I'm sorry," Sachiko said in response before quickly getting up and going into the connected bathroom to ensure she was still presentable. Yumi figured this was the case and had taken the moment to straighten the blanket on Sachiko's bed before taking a seat at the end of it.

She knew her mind was going to be on what had just happened until she got answers.

 _Knock, knock, knock. . ._ "Sachiko, your guests are waiting."

"Coming," Sachiko said as she quickly made her way over to the door and opened it to reveal her mother and Youko. "Please, come in, Onee-sama."

Youko smiled at Sayako before entering the room and giving Sachiko a hug, "happy birthday."

Sachiko smiled, "thank you, I'm glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, but it seems I am not the first guest to arrive," Youko noted as she saw Yumi sitting on the bed.

"G-Good evening, Youko-sama," Yumi said still a little flustered, she had completely forgotten to check if she herself was presentable. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts.

Youko raised an eyebrow just for a moment before smiling as if she had noticed nothing, "good evening, Yumi-chan. I kind of figured I might find you here first."

"I asked her to come early, I don't get to spend enough time with her at school," Sachiko said as Youko glanced from Yumi to Sachiko.

"I'm glad that you two found each other. You make the perfect duo," Youko said with a twinkle in her eye that Sachiko chose to look away from. She knew her Onee-sama was aware of her feelings for Yumi.

The words didn't even register with Yumi though who had gone back to being lost in thought. Sachiko could tell so easily that Yumi was conflicted. She wanted badly to talk with Yumi privately.

"Yoshino and Rei should be here any minute," Youko said as she set a small box with a bow on it down on Sachiko's dresser. "I'll just leave this here, you can open it later."

"Thank you, Onee-sama," Sachiko replied before heading towards her door and holding it open for Youko and Yumi. "We should probably go to the party room, I have the maids instructed to bring everyone there."

"Perfect that will work great, but Noriko, Sei, and Shimako will take a little while longer. They are helping Sei pick some stuff up for tonight's party," Youko explained as Sachiko inwardly sighed, she knew Sei would try her hardest to pick something crazy. Thankfully Shimako and Noriko were there to tell her no.

"I'm sure nothing bad will come of that," Sachiko replied with a hint of dread in her voice as Youko smiled before glancing back towards Yumi who was following behind them.

"You certainly are quiet today," Youko said as Yumi snapped out of her thoughts and looked up from the floor. It was apparent by the look on her face that she hadn't been listening. "Are you feeling alright, Yumi-chan?"

Yumi glanced to Sachiko for a moment before looking back towards the floor, "I'm fine."

Youko raised an eyebrow, this wasn't the Yumi she knew. She decided pressing the issue further might not be good, Yumi didn't seem like she was ready to talk about whatever was bothering her. Instead Youko would have to interrogate Sachiko later when Yumi wasn't around.

"It looks like we have more guests arriving," Sachiko said as they approached the front door and saw a servant letting Rei and Yoshino in. "We should go greet them."

"I agree, I'll help them with their stuff, it looks like they have their hands full," Youko said as she approached the two leaving Sachiko and Yumi alone for a moment.

"Are you going to be alright, Yumi?" Sachiko asked curiously as Yumi looked up to her for a moment before nodding slightly.

"I will be alright, I just. . ." Yumi stopped speaking as Rei, Youko, and Yoshino approached. Sachiko frowned a little when she saw that conflicted look on Yumi's face be replaced with a happy expression that she usually carried. She knew Yumi wanted to speak in private, but she also knew Yumi would only ask to when Sachiko wasn't the center of attention which would be hard today. For once in her life, Sachiko wished Yumi hadn't developed her mannerisms so well.

Sachiko smiled again snapping out of her thoughts and turning towards her friends, "thank you for coming, please let me show you to the room." She glanced to Yumi one last time before turning and making her way down the hall.

Once inside the room, Youko helped set their things down on a table in the center. This room was one of the many large rooms used for small gatherings at the Ogasawara mansion. Usually business men and women visiting to celebrate another accomplishment of the Ogasawara's used this room. It was way larger than the girls needed for their get together, but it had everything they could want for a sleep over. Of course being Sachiko's home, every girl had their own room for the night. Even then there had been blankets and other things for sleeping in this room ready for them if need be.

"If you would like I can show you to your rooms. You can bring your overnight things there if you like," Sachiko said as Rei smiled and turned to her.

"We've slept over plenty enough to know where the room is, thank you though," she said as Sachiko gave a nod.

"Sachiko you need to relax a little," Youko commented as she stepped close while Rei and Yoshino set their stuff down and started looking for something. "You're acting as if these are guests that you are to treat with the utmost respect. We are your friends, you know you don't need to act this way in front of us."

Sachiko sighed as she looked to Yumi for a moment before smiling, "you're right, Onee-sama. I'm sorry, I just have something on my mind and it's…"

"Reactionary," Youko said finishing Sachiko's sentence. She knew far too well what her upbringing in this house was like. "I'll have to get Yumi over here to cheer you up, she always breaks you out of this shell. . . Speaking of which, I wanted to ask you what is wrong with Yumi?"

Sachiko remained silent for a moment before looking to her Onee-sama, she didn't know what to say. The look on her face wasn't typical of Sachiko though, it was as serious as it was confused.

"Alright, now I know something is going on," Youko said as Sachiko sighed and put her head down for a moment. "Did something bad happen?"

"No," Sachiko answered as she glanced to Yumi again who was by Rei and Yoshino. "It was quite the opposite, I just think it was too sudden."

"Too sudden?" Youko asked as Sachiko nodded.

"Yes," Sachiko answered thinking about the entire situation. She had reminded herself multiple times that Yumi had initiated the kiss after the first one. It still didn't stop her mind from questioning what happened. There were no words, only kisses. She wondered if Yumi did it to ease her mind because she had told Yumi she could leave. It would explain Yumi's odd mood, she didn't seem like she was very happy.

"I may have screwed everything up," Sachiko added a moment later as she looked to her Onee-sama.

"Screwed what up? You are being very vague, Sachiko."

"My only birthday wish," she simply responded before noticing Yumi walking towards them. "I just hope I'm wrong."

Youko remained quiet as she looked from Sachiko to Yumi trying to make sense of Sachiko's words. She wasn't sure what Sachiko did that was too sudden, but she was pretty certain it involved Yumi.

"Onee-sama, Youko-sama, would you like to join us. We are going to play a game," Yumi said as Youko smiled and nodded.

"Which game?" Sachiko asked curiously as Yumi shrugged.

"Yoshino-san picked it out. We have other games too, but my favorite is Jenga," Yumi said before looking up at Sachiko. "I think that is a game I would rather play with just you though."

Sachiko smiled, "that does sound fun. We can play that soon, just you and me," she replied as Yumi smiled this time before turning and heading back towards Yoshino who was impatiently awaiting an answer.

"Get started without me," Youko said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. "I am going to give Sei a call and see where they are."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hello so here is chapter 3. I did a little work on it before posting this so hopefully none of my small notes to myself were left over. I want to say thank you all for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter too. I plan on doing a short fourth chapter for this.

* * *

Yumi sat quietly on the couch as she watched her friends play a game down on the floor in front of her. Truthfully she wasn't watching very much, her eyes were fixated on Sachiko. How couldn't they be, ever since she left Sachiko's bedroom her mind had been fighting for and against the idea that Sachiko could actually really like her. She realized to any sane person their previous actions screamed that Sachiko liked did of course.

Still, she couldn't shake Sachiko apologizing to her after it was all done out of her head. She didn't understand the meaning of it. Why would Sachiko apologize if she wanted it? Yumi put her head down a little as she over analyzed the moment in her head for the thousandth time tonight.

She hated not knowing what to do, every small choice seemed like it would make such a big impact. All the thoughts that were telling her that Sachiko liked her were always pushed back. Why hadn't Sachiko tried to talk to her? It wasn't like Sachiko was avoiding her, but she certainly wasn't initiating conversation with Yumi like normal.

She sighed, perhaps she was wrong. Perhaps what happened in the bedroom was just something they would never speak of again.

"Earth to Yumi-chan," Sei said again as Yumi finally snapped out of her thoughts and realized everyone was looking at her. All except Sachiko who seemed focused on the game.

"S-sorry," she apologized as she tried to push those sad feelings down deeper. Maybe Sachiko was avoiding her.

"Are you going to play with us?" Sei asked as Yumi looked around at her friends for a moment. "You haven't played any games with us since we got here."

"Sorry, I just have something on my mind, I guess," Yumi replied as she climbed off the couch she had been sitting on. "I'll play the next game."

"Good," Sei said as she grinned and stood to her feet before excitedly going over to her bag and grabbing out an object.

Sachiko sighed when she saw Sei set an empty bottle down in the middle of the game they had just finished playing. "I think a good old fashion game of spin the bottle truth or dare edition is in store."

"This game seems common between us," Yumi sighed as she sat down near Yoshino and Shimako as it was the closest opening in the circle of girls.

"What better game to get you and Sachiko talking?" Sei replied as she pushed the other game aside so they had a spot to spin the bottle.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sachiko asked curiously, had she missed something? Her only response was a mischievous smile from Sei.

"I think as the birthday girl, Sachiko-sama should get the first spin," Shimako said as Sei nodded in agreement.

"I agree and who knows maybe it will land on Yumi-chan," Sei said excitedly.

Sachiko glanced from the bottle up to Sei, she didn't seemed very amused. This game usually ended in frustration, but she had been too absorbed in her own thoughts to really protest while it was being setup. Without making a remark, she simply leaned forward and spun the bottle.

All the girls watched excitedly as its spinning motion started slowing down until it came to a stop pointing at Youko.

"Hmm, I think I'll start off easy with truth," Youko said as Sachiko looked over to her for a moment as she thought of a question.

"Boo," Sei said from the other side of the circle as Youko chuckled at her.

"Onee-sama, do you currently have a crush on someone?" Sachiko asked curiously as Youko smiled.

"I do," she simply responded as the other girls looked around at each other trying to see if anyone else knew anything about it. "I haven't told anyone who," Youko added to put question to rest before spinning the bottle herself.

"Yumi-chan," Youko said as Yumi jumped to attention before noticing the bottle pointing at her.

"Uhh, truth," she said as she tried to focus on the game.

"Is the source of your distraction in this room?" Youko asked not wanting to be too direct with the question. She feared if it was something serious that she might hurt Yumi and she wasn't prepared to do that, especially over a stupid game. She just simply wanted to try and better understand how serious Yumi's issue was.

Yumi looked at Sachiko for a moment which didn't go unnoticed before looking at Youko and nodding, "yes."

"That was a lame question," Sei frowned not even realizing what was going on.

"Well when it's your turn you can ask a really cool question," Youko said as Sei shrugged.

"Yumi-chan, you need to spin the bottle now," Rei said as Yumi glanced to her before nodding and spinning the bottle, this time watching it as it came to a stop on Shimako.

"Truth," Shimako said as Sei sighed.

"Come on with the dares," Sei complained as the rest of the girls rolled their eyes. None of them really liked dares, truth was much more fun to them.

"Have you ever cheated on a test?" Yumi asked just saying the first thing that came to her mind, truthfully she didn't care about this game right now.

"Uh oh," Sei said as she watched Shimako blush a little.

"Yes," Shimako answered as she put her hands up to her mouth, "it was only once and I felt really bad about it."

"I thought I taught you better," Sei said too sarcastically for her disappointment act to hold any weight. The girls all chuckled for a moment expect for Yumi.

Sachiko sighed a little. She knew Yumi's odd behavior was about what had happened earlier. She had to think of something to get them away from this game.

"It's not a problem, I'm sure your Onee-sama is very guilty of cheating on tests," Youko reassured her before she spun the bottle and watched it twirl until it came to a stop on Yumi again.

"What I do to pass tests is a finely crafted art I will have you know," Sei said with a smile.

"Truth," Yumi said looking up from the bottle to Shimako who thought for a second.

"Who do you have a crush on?" Shimako asked even though she felt terrible about it. She knew this game was specifically planned for Sachiko and Yumi.

Yumi looked down at the floor for a moment before looking up at Sachiko who now seemed to be fully paying attention. Yumi swallowed her nerves before looking down at the floor, "Sachiko."

All the girls looked at Yumi oddly for a moment, she wasn't blushing or embarrassed, she seemed almost hurt. That expression on her face made them all look to Sachiko next who never took her eyes off Yumi. It was an overwhelming experience having all her doubts washed away, she hadn't even noticed the awkwardness in the room.

"Onee-sama," Yumi said as Sachiko snapped out of her thoughts, her eyes darted between her friends as she glanced to Yumi before noticing the bottle was now facing her. "Do you find me disgusting after what happened earlier?"

"Yumi. . . I…"

Yumi put her head down for a moment as she felt all those emotions she had been bottling up boil over.

"Do you still think I should wear this?" She asked exposing the rosary Sachiko had given her. ". . .Do I even belong here after all that? Was it all just a mistake that will eat away at me until I can forget about it?" She asked as tears started forming in her eyes.

All the girls went silent as they watched Yumi scoot away from the group before standing and walking towards the door to the room.

Sachiko was frozen as she stared at the floor in front of her. Is this what Yumi thought? Did she really have such conflicting feelings about it? Sachiko closed her eyes for a moment mentally kicking herself as she remembered everything so clearly. Of course it would be easy for Yumi to misinterpret the situation.

"Yumi," Sachiko said as she lifted her head just in time to see the door to the room shut.

All the girls simply watched in silence as Sachiko jumped to her feet before running to the door and leaving the room. None of them knew what happened, but it had to be serious to put Yumi in such a mood.

"Yumi, wait," Sachiko yelled down the hall as Yumi sniffled before turning around to see Sachiko rapidly approaching her.

Yumi just simply stood silent as Sachiko caught her breath for a moment.

"Yumi, I'm sorry," Sachiko started as her mind raced with a million different things she wanted to say. "I don't know why I didn't say anything in there."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry for ruining your birthday and your birthday party," Yumi said thinking Sachiko's words meant something they didn't. "If it is alright with you, I would like to gather my things and leave. I will leave your rosary on your dresser."

"No," Sachiko answered quickly before feeling her own emotions starting to act up a little. The thought of Yumi being so hurt she had to leave wasn't pleasant for her. "Yumi, you misunderstand. What happened earlier in my bedroom wasn't a mistake. It was the best gift I received today. . ."

"What?" Yumi asked as her mind started going through everything again.

Sachiko smiled, she could tell Yumi's brain was hard at work. "Yumi, do you know what my only birthday wish is?"

Yumi looked up to Sachiko for a moment before shaking her head, "I don't."

". . .My only wish was that I would finally be able to tell you how I felt," Sachiko said as she looked into Yumi's eyes while intertwining their fingers. "I invited you over early because I figured it would be the best time, but when I couldn't find the words I kissed you instead. The truth is… I love you, Yumi."

Yumi just stared back at Sachiko for a moment in disbelief, "so what happened in your room. . .?"

Sachiko smiled, "it was no mistake," she said before leaning down and pressing her lips against Yumi's. She didn't care if anyone saw them right now, what mattered was making sure Yumi knew how true her feelings for her were.

"I love you, Onee-sama," Yumi whispered as Sachiko slowly pulled away from the kiss and opened her eyes again to see Yumi looking at her with a smile.

"W-Would it be alright, if I considered you my g-girlfriend from now on?" Sachiko asked as her cheeks turned a bright red. "I-If you don't want to then…"

"I would love that, Onee-sama."

"Sachiko… Please call me Sachiko," she said with a smile before leaning down to give Yumi her first hug as her girlfriend. "We should get back to our friends, they are probably wondering if everything is alright."

Sachiko held out her hand for Yumi to take before turning and walking back down the hall towards the room.

All eyes turned to them as soon as they heard the door open, it was obvious by the looks on their faces that they were curious as to what happened.

"I'm glad to see you both back and smiling," Youko said breaking the silence as the two approached the group again and took a seat next to one another this time.

"I'm sorry about that," Yumi said with a small bow.

"Don't worry about it, Yumi-chan. If you two want to keep playing though we agreed you should get another turn," Rei said as she looked up to Yumi who recalled the bottle had landed on Sachiko.

"Dare," Sachiko said with a smile right as Yumi looked at her. It was if she was thinking exactly what Yumi was at this time.

"Kiss me, Sachiko."

* * *

 **A/N:** I know I know yet another story that involves spin the bottle. I planned on using this idea from the get go however. There is a reason Yumi makes mention that this game is common between them. I am referring to the fact that this idea has been used a bunch. Anyways, I hope you liked it and hopefully the small fourth chapter will be soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hey so sorry this took so long. I had a tough time with this chapter because I feel like chapter 3 actually ended it pretty well. I also had other ideas getting in the way and a foot injury involving the bottom of my foot and three prongs from a plug. So without details I haven't been able to walk for a bit and one would think that this would give me more time to write, but you know...youtube is distracting. I decided to post what I have because I want to move on and I have already started another story, I have the first chapter done but I am going through it because I am trying to make a decision about the story early. I should have that chapter out hopefully soon, but we will see. I have a few stories (along with like 30+ other ones that no one here has seen) I have started and sort of finished for FF and I want to sort them out first. Anyways that is all I have for now, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am sorry for it taking so long and being so short :x

* * *

Yumi tapped the eraser on her pencil against her chin as she looked at the problem before her. She hated math homework, she was just thankful she had time before the afternoon meeting started to work on it. She especially hated bringing math homework home with her.

Unfortunately this time around she didn't have her classmates who were usually there to help her work on it. Yoshino had decided she was going to do something with Rei and Shimako was helping Noriko with a project. She was usually the brains behind their math homework.

"This is impossible," Yumi sighed as she put her head down on the table just as the door opened. She glanced up for a moment before smiling at the new arrival.

"Good afternoon, Yumi," Sachiko said as she closed the door behind her and came around the table to set her stuff down. "How were your classes?"

"Good," Yumi replied as she glanced back down to her homework. "Well they were good except for one."

Sachiko glanced past her to the sheet of paper on the table instantly recognizing what it was. "Which one is giving you trouble?"

"No, I couldn't ask you to help me," Yumi said as she pushed the paper aside.

"Yumi, I want to help you," Sachiko said as she took her seat. "You are my girlfriend after all."

Yumi blushed a little at the mention of it. They really were girlfriends now, it still didn't seem real as Sachiko's birthday party had only been the past weekend. The memory brought a smile to her face though.

Sachiko could read the thoughts on Yumi's face as she gave up the sheet of paper with all her math problems on them. "Thank you," Sachiko said as she looked down at the paper for a moment before wanting to say something that was still a little odd for her at this time. "…I love you."

Yumi smiled, "I love you too."

Sachiko paused momentarily before smiling and continuing to figure out the problem in front of her. Her thoughts would only be interrupted by the door to the council room opening.

Youko smiled as soon as she saw her two younger sisters, both with slight blushes remaining.

"Good afternoon, can I get you some tea Youko-sama?" Yumi asked with a slight bow.

"Thank you, but I'm fine Yumi-chan. I wouldn't want to interrupt what little time you two have together. I can get it myself."

Sachiko glanced up from the paper for a moment just in time to receive that knowing look from her Onee-sama. She decided not to say anything because she was right, Sachiko valued this time next to Yumi.

That went both ways though, Yumi valued this time just as much. Sachiko wasn't generally available until later in the night. Even then it was only for an hour or so, but she really looked forward to talking with her.

"I think this is your problem," Sachiko said making a note in pencil on how to do it for later.

Yumi looked at it for a moment as she went through the steps in her head.

"O-Onee-sama would you mind if we skip the meeting this afternoon?" Sachiko asked as Youko turned to her with a knowing smile. Sachiko simply blushed to this, she had honestly been afraid to ask.

Yumi glanced up kind of surprised by the question. She had wanted to skip the meeting just as much, but she never thought Sachiko would ask it.

"I suppose, I can allow it. We aren't covering anything too important today anyways."

Sachiko bowed a little, "thank you Onee-sama."

Youko just chuckled to herself she saw the excitement on Sachiko's face. Truthfully she was just happy to see her sister like this, she knew Sachiko and Yumi belonged together. This was only becoming more and more apparent as time had gone on. Sachiko had become less and less of the dreaded ice princess that most viewed her as.

"Thank you, Youko-sama," Yumi said snapping her out her thoughts as they approached the door.

"Don't mention it, Yumi-chan. You two don't get enough time together, enjoy the rest of the day."

Once outside Sachiko smiled at Yumi as she held out her hand for Yumi to take. "I know the perfect place to go," Sachiko said as Yumi raised an eyebrow curiously but followed Sachiko anyway.

Her curiosity peaked when she saw where they were headed. "Why are we going to the greenhouse?"

Sachiko just smiled a little and decided not to say anything as they approached and entered the greenhouse where they had eaten lunch many times before.

Yumi turned to Sachiko once inside still confused, "I don't get it Sachiko, why are we are here?"

Sachiko blushed this time before biting her bottom lip and looking at Yumi for a moment. "I… I wanted to thank you for the birthday gift…again."

Yumi smiled, they had spent every possible second they could together since that dare this past weekend. "How did you want to thank me?" Yumi asked curiously as Sachiko blushed and bit her bottom lip. Yumi's breath got caught in her throat, Sachiko was beautiful.

"I… I want to…" Sachiko trailed off before turning to Yumi and without warning leaning in for a kiss. Yumi blinked once or twice before smiling and wrapping her arms around Sachiko.

After a few minutes of light kisses Sachiko placed her forehead against Yumi's and smiled. "I love you, Yumi."

"I love you too, Sachiko," Yumi replied with a smile. "W-Would you like to sleep over at my house this weekend? We could go to a movie before and maybe get something to eat. . . This sounds like a date."

Sachiko smiled, "I would love to go on a date with you, Yumi. I would also love to spend the night. Let's talk about that later though, right now I have something else on my mind," she said before leaning back in for another kiss.


End file.
